


画情（25）

by yunshenbuzhichu



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshenbuzhichu/pseuds/yunshenbuzhichu
Kudos: 183





	画情（25）

王一博仔细看了一下，终于发现了问题，惊怒交加:“李康给你下药了？那个混蛋！他怎么敢？！”

大概是药效发挥了作用，肖战这个时候已经被烧得神志不清，靠在座椅上，扯着衣服迷迷糊糊喊:“好热……”

胸口大片的皮肤露了出来，被烧得泛上情欲的粉色。

“我送你去医院……”

王一博眼观鼻鼻观心，手忙脚乱地给他把衣服拉上，却被肖战拉住了手，贴在自己的胸口上，呢喃到:“好舒服……”

看着肖战微闭着眼睛全身绯红的样子，王一博额头上青筋突突直跳。

这该死的李康，一定要把他碎尸万段！

肖战拉不动王一博的手，便只能用胸口在他手上蹭来蹭去，发出满足的喟叹。

手下的皮肤光滑细腻，三年前的那些缠绵悱恻在脑海里越发清晰。

王一博抽回手，咬牙切齿到:“肖战，你知道你在做什么吗？”

失去冷源，肖战本能地攀上王一博的脖子，把头埋在他颈窝蹭了蹭，呻吟到:“好热～”

软软糯糯的尾音，带着被情欲折磨的颤抖微微上扬，桃花眼染上绯红更加摄魂夺魄，唇下痣在眼前晃来晃去更加勾人。

王一博的理智彻底崩断，倾身含住那日思夜想的唇。

终于再次抱到魂牵梦绕的人，王一博内心犹如火山喷发，汹涌的岩浆烧得一发不可收拾。

王一博把人抱到自己怀里，用力吮吸着肖战的口腔，手伸进他的衬衫里反复流连。

“嗯……唔……”肖战很快就被吻得透不过气，在耳边发出诱人的喘息。

王一博当断即断，脱下自己的西装把人裹好，打横抱下了车。

跌跌撞撞地进了房间，王一博把肖战扔上床，更加凶狠地撕掉两人的衣服。没有了阻碍，炙热的肌肤相贴，两人交缠在一起难舍难分。

王一博觉得身下涨得发痛，搂住肖战的纤细的腰往自己身前狠狠地一按，肖战顿时发出一声惊呼，王一博的手顺势往前滑去，解下了他的皮带。

金属撞击地板发出清脆都声音，王一博被这声音一激，顿时打了个寒颤。

天哪！我在做什么？！

肖战中了药神志不清，可是我并没有，那我现在是趁人之危吗？明知道肖战还恨我，明知道肖战不会愿意，可我还这样子对他，那肖战醒来后我要怎么面对他？！

不可以，绝对不可以这样。

王一博用了毕生的克制力，把自己从肖战身上撕下来，坐起身深呼吸，逼自己冷静。

肖战不明白为什么突然中断了，于是又从后背缠了上来，王一博按住他的肩膀摇晃到:“肖战！你知道你在做什么吗？”

肖战哪里还听得进去这些，红着眼睛就往他身上扑。

“肖战，你知道我是谁吗？”

肖战被挡着扑不过去，便只能靠在他的肩膀上不停地喘息着。

王一博被逼得没有办法，拿起床头柜上的一杯水，朝他脸上泼了下去。

肖战一个激灵，清醒了。

——————————————————————————人生第一次开车，，，写得不好，勿见怪。


End file.
